User talk:Javiwinxclub
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Javiwinxclub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winxfan1 (Talk) 13:36, December 26, 2011}} Stop posting stolen screen shots!!! STOP POSTING STOLEN SCREEN SHOTS!!! Darn it, I've had it with you posting stolen screen shots! If you don't stop you'll be reported to the administration and have your account removed! It's OK I will not put more images okFanpop Pleas leave winx photos on my talk page. thx. Just don't make me mad!!! If the users like you did not add those crazy pictures on THIS WIKI, the admins like me will not have to spend time to delete them! And I'm NOT BEING FORCED to delete those stupid trash! And what do you means when you said "I'M NOT OVER CLEAN Forcing"? Becareful! Your actions are really childish! And if I do not give you a ban ticket for upload images, you'll have a chance to receive a ban ticket for your rudeness! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 04:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't add the animation pictures to the wiki, they're very heavy. And you should better capture the pictures from the Winx video, nobody can tell you that you steal their pictures or screen shots, okay? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 04:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ha? We currently don't have any extract informations about Harmonix and Sirenix. Just know 2 things about them: *Harmonic is pre-Sirenix, means the Winx will earn Sirenix after they have Harmonix. *Sirenix is a new level, let them use aquatic power like Layla/Aisha. So we're unable to upload any pictures about them. The pictures on the Internet, even they're official, they're not captured from the video, I don't think we'll accept that. And if you have any confused, just ask the , don't just create a page with that. And next time sign your name by typing 4 of these like this ~~~~ And I am so sorry but I don't know the page you're talking about is what page. Please give me the link or just simply its name. Although I'm not head admin or the admin that say welcome to you, I can help you if that's possible with me, okay? So don't be shy! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't add the pictures to the pages have no relationship with them. That's called: "Post wrong pictures on wrong place." RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Do all you do is steal images and repost them on this wiki site all day long? Everyday you post more and more stolen images that are NOT YOURS! Why do you keep doing this? I'm SkyGuy, an admin on this site. I have been tipped that you are constantly stealing images, which is strictly against the policy of this wiki. You have also requested to be an admin. This will not happen for two reasons: 1. We already have more then enough admins. 2. Anyone who steals images doesn't deserve to be an admin. I will be lenient and let you off with a warning this time, but if you continue, and I get another tip, you will be blocked for a month. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I have recieved proof that you have been stealing images. I warned you, now you will face the consequences. You will be blocked for 3 months. If you have not learned your lesson by then, I will have another admin ask wiki to block you permanently. Till then, 3 months. Think about what you've done. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi!I'm Flora.Who's your fave fairy!FloraEnchantix (talk) 12:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Stop remove the gallery section on pages!!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪